The Seasonal Dragon Part I
by The Dragon Brothers
Summary: When darkness return throughout the land,its up to Nerjay,Eturna,Dust, and Zirra to stop the nightmare dragon from destroying the realms and the seasons! (We don't own spyro or anything related...Zirra belongs to Seeraphine so please don't sue!)
1. Daydream Crash

"You're not getting me this time Nerjay!" The sandstone colored whelp screamed, Dust beated his wings as hard as he could as sand was leaving a trail from his wings. Nerjay thought as he flew past the school of dragons, dodging out of Dust's wake. "I got you!" Dust said as he bit Nerjay's tail. "Ouch!" Nerjay yelled as Dust was hanging on to his tail. Nerjay smirked as he flipped frontward with Dust flying off his tail. Off-guard, Dust flew and landed on his back hard. Nerjay balanced himself out and stopped in mid-air. Dust, unconscious to his surroundings breathing hard, "I need a break" Nerjay said to himself as he continued to fight Dust. While Nerjay was still in the air, Dust stood on his wobbly legs, swaying to dizziness from Nerjay's counter flip. "Ok, time to end this!" Nerjay thought as he dove full speed at Dust. Using his head ram, he closed his eyes and prepared for a headache for a month, but he opened his eyes as he lost attention to the sparring match, his dizzy opponent, and to the world. There she was, the dragoness of his dreams, Nerjay looked at every curve of her body as the world slowed down around them. Nerjay looked at her eyes and fell into a trance of love. Nerjay closed his eyes, imagining himself kissing the dragoness under the full moon on a hill, falling into ecstasy; Nerjay was lost in his daydream as Volteer shouted for the match to be over. "Time, oh no… Nerjay slow down before…" Nerjay forgot that he was swooping down to put Dust away, instead he flew right over Dust, and he lost control of his wings. "Wahh, eturna look out!" the grey whelp warned her. Eturna was busy talking to her friend as she turned her head and saw Nerjay crash into her head first. Volteer put a wing over himself as Nerjay and Eturna collided. Eturna's eyes spun in dizziness as Nerjay was seeing stars.


	2. Pink Suprise

**sorry its short!* ENJOY!**

"Ugh my head" Nerjay groaned ."Easy easy, you ok?" the dragoness asked.

"Eh I'll live, wait where's Eturna?" Nerjay asked. "Look right next to you" the dragoness said, as she said this Nerjay got up from the bed and looked next to him and there was Eturna,

He rushed to her side and said "Eturna I'm so sorry" Nerjay said looking very depressed.

"Nerjay?" Eturna finally said "Eturna! thank goodness your all-right". Nerjay said with happiness in his voice,

"What happened?" Eturna asked "I crashed into you after the lesson was over, sorry" Nerjay apologized.

"It's ok" Eturna said as she smiled, then she turned to the pink dragoness

"Thanks for helping us whats your name?" Eturna asked

"My name? My name is Ember" Ember replied.

"Well thanks again Ember" Nerjay said as he thanked Ember for healing them, "So what now?" Nerjay asked Eturna as they were walking out of the medic room, "I don't know, we should check on Dust"

Eturna informed Nerjay "Yeah good idea" Nerjay agreed, they walked to where Dust's room was and checked on him

"Dust are you ok?" Nerjay asked him "Yeah,I'm fine, never better" Dust replied.

 **hey this is 1/2 of the Dragon brothers(Moonlight Lulamoon)...Before you say our writing sucks...give us a review and let us know what we need to work on!I got a tons of stuff to tell you guys but i'll talk to you in between chapters***

 **-The Dragon Brothers!**


	3. Black and Red pep talk

Nerjay was wandering around the temple until he bumped into Flame.

"Oh flame hi, I didn't see you there sorry" Nerjay said apologizing

"it's fine" flame said "listen I need help with something" Nerjay said "ok what is it?" flame asked curious of what it could be, "I don't think Eturna likes me anymore" Nerjay said looking sad

"Why do you say that?" Flame asked "because I crashed into her" Nerjay said while looking at the floor, "I'm sure she'll forgive you" flame said "and if she doesn't?" Nerjay wondered "Nerjay, she isn't that kind of dragoness" flame said "how do you know?" Nerjay asked "you can only know so much about someone by the way they act" flame explained "alright if you say so" Nerjay said convinced.

meanwhile with Zirra…

Eturna saw Flame and Nerjay chatting, but she couldn't hear them since they were long down the hall. Eturna wondered why they were talking very quietly, due to how noisy Nerjay was talking to Dust during their lunchtime. Eturna decided to snoop in on what important conversation they may have, so she ruffled her wings and one by one, she crept towards the two male dragons. She took one more step when a sudden voice peeked up to her ears. "Hey Eturna!" Zirra said gleefully. Eturna jumped behind herself, and put a wing to Zirra's muzzle. "Ssh! Your gonna get me caught!" Eturna whispered, Zirra removed her friend's wing from her muzzle. "Oh I see, you're trying to spy on Nerjay aren't you? Eh, lovey dovey soon to be husband." Zirra teased her as she poked her claw at Eturna's head; Eturna's face turned a dark crimson as she froze at Zirra's comment. To be her only one mate in the future, her crush on Nerjay is huge. What if the conversation that Flame and Nerjay had was about her? What if Nerjay didn't like her back? Zirra gave her friend an odd look. "Let me guess, your worried about Nerjay not loving you?" Zirra guessed, Eturna gave her a cold glare. "Eturna, Nerjay will be yours someday, because I know you two make goo goo eyes at lunch, …who can't miss that?" Eturna looked at her best friend, Zirra returned with a smile "I can see why I like you Zirra, you're my best friend!" Eturna said as she hugged Zirra. Zirra pushed her off playfully and smiled. "Now let's head to the library for our study session before Volteer lectures on why we should be on time for class" Zirra joked. Eturna laughed silently to herself as the two of them walked in the temple to their next class.


	4. Study Crush

Just in time Dust, Eturna, and Zirra made it to the library and started studying.

"Remember you three knowledge is power" Volteer said, Eturna couldn't concentrate because her mind was on the conversation between Nerjay and Flame, "what were Nerjay and Flame talking about?" Eturna thought, Eturna then closed the book she was looking at and got another one, it was one on elements

"hmm" Eturna pondered out loud "what is it Eturna?" Zirra asked her friend "its these elements I've never seen them before" Eturna said not taking her eyes off the page, "huh weird" Zirra said as she was looking at the same page Eturna was looking at, "whoa"

Dust thought as he was looking at Eturna's body, then "Dust" Volteer called out "y-yes master Volteer?" Dust responded with a shaky voice "concentrate" Volteer said "yes-sir" Dust responded, "who contains these elements?" Eturna thought as she flipped to the next page which held a prophecy "what's this?" Eturna asked herself, she didn't know what prophecy this was so she decided to ask Volteer. "Master Volteer what prophecy is this?" Eturna asked him "Ahh that my dear is the prophecy of the seasonal dragon" Volteer told her, "Seasonal dragon?" Eturna wondered still not understanding "its been said that he's more powerful than the purple dragon" Volteer explained "huh interesting thank you master Volteer" Eturna said as she went back to her seat with the book to study it more, "so dust what are you reading?" Zirra asked him "the types of creatures that live in deserts"

Dust said not looking up from his book "oh" Zirra said,

Dust then got up and put the book away and got another one "oh how am I going to tell him?" Zirra thought as she continued to look for more books to study from.


	5. The Dream

Night time had come to the dragon realms, and every dragon was asleep sleeping soundly all except Nerjay who was having an anonymous dream.

Inside the dream…

"Where am I?" Nerjay asked himself "your inside my domain, or in this case your dream" the chronicler said to him as if reading his thoughts. "Why am I here?" Nerjay asked him "I have brought you here so that you may know who you really are", the chronicler said as Nerjay jumped, bobbed, and weaved to get to the giant structure that was just ahead. "Ok so who am I?" Nerjay asked "the seasonal dragon" the chronicler said "care to elaborate?" Nerjay said "very well, you need to find the seasonal elements" the chronicler explained "how?" Nerjay wondered "take Eturna, Dust, and Zirra across the badlands and find the seasonal counsel they will tell you where to find them, the seasons are Winter, Fall, Spring, and Summer. Looks like our time is up, time for you to wake up" the chronicler said "no wait!" Nerjay said as he woke up.

 **I know it's short...were crappy writers m8**

 **-The Dragon Brothers**


	6. The Sneakout

Dust shifted in his sleep while he woke due to his door creaking. Nerjay's tip clawed over to the drowsy sand dragon and shook him gently. "Dust, buddy, wake up we have to go." Nerjay whispered, Dust's eyes creaked open slowly as he sat up. "Mnn.. dude its midnight. Can't it wait till morning?" Dust complained, Nerjay knew that even though Dust didn't pay attention in class, or was a heavy sleeper they were both two peas in a pod. "No it can't, we have to leave now" Nerjay insisted "ugh alright" Dust said convinced, the two of them then proceeded to wake up the girls, and just like Dust they were both very tired but they got up anyway "mugh whats going on?" Zirra asked "we have to go to the badlands" Nerjay said "the badlands?" Eturna asked "why do we have to go there?" Dust asked "we have to find the seasonal counsel" Nerjay explained as they spread their wings and started flying, "…and then?" Dust said with disinterest "and then I'll get to find out what my elements are" Nerjay finished for him. "Who told you all this?" Zirra asked "the chronicler" Nerjay responded "but he's just a myth" Dust said "to you maybe, but no he's not he told me everything in my dream" Nerjay said.


	7. The Badlands

It had been a week since they left the temple, and they still didn't find anything besides sand, sand, and more sand. "Are we there yet?" Dust complained Zirra just rolled her eyes at this, "I'll tell you when we're there" Nerjay said, then out in the far distance they saw a cave "guys look it's a cave maybe we can stop there and catch our breath for a minute" Eturna said, so they all went to the cave and relaxed for a bit. Dust looked at Zirra as she was panting out of breath. He looked at every curve of her body. And those eyes. Oh how he loved her eyes, but every time he looked into her ruby red eyes he. "Dust, we're moving let's go!" Nerjay yelled at the love drunken sand dragon. Dust shook these thoughts off and kept on walking until he heard a voice calling his name. Zirra stopped and looked back at the cave, "um…where's dust?" Zirra asked, Nerjay saw Dust walking back into the cave. "Hello? Any dragon…WAAHH!" the group ran back into the cave and fell into a crevice of darkness.


	8. The Hidden Council

"Ow my head, Nerjay, Zirra, Eturna? Anybody there?" Dust said "we're fine Dust don't worry" Nerjay said to him as he was dusting himself off. "It sure is dark in here" Eturna said slightly worried about what was in the crevice, Nerjay had to agree it _WAS_ dark, but he wasn't scared "just stay close to me and I'll protect you" Nerjay said to Eturna as she smiled, she did as she was told and stood close to Nerjay as possible. "We should press on" Zirra said "I agree, lets go" Nerjay said before they continued on through the crevice, it seemed like hours before they saw torches leading to a stone door, they went up to the door and wondered if it was a trap of some kind, Dust broke the silence "huh dead end, oh well guess we should go back" Dust said as he was walking away from the three dragons. "Hold on I think there's something we need to do to this door" Nerjay said "like what?" Eturna asked him, Nerjay went up to the door and examined it closely, he noticed that it had a dragon paw design on it that looked like you could stick your paw in it for its key. "Where are we gonna find the key for it?" Zirra asked, Nerjay grinned at her as he said "we already have it" "we do?" Zirra said still misunderstanding, Nerjay stuck his paw inside the keyhole and the door opened by rolling to the left slowly, the four dragons were in complete awe as to what they saw "guys..I think we're here" Nerjay said.


End file.
